Sunrise
by hotdamn its cam88
Summary: Jacob Black runs away from home to escape trouble, but does trouble come looking for him anyway in the form of an innocent girl with mysterious gray eyes? Two strangers. Two pasts they don't want to remember. This is the start of a beautiful relationship.
1. new world

So, I'm new to fanfiction, and this is my first one.  
Some things you should know before reading:  
- set right after Eclipse, by Stephenie Meyer  
- main character is Jacob Black and his love interest (Bella will make an appearance in later chapters)  
- rated T for mild language, violence and later chapters  
- i really hope people will enjoy this story, reviews would make my day:)  
- it's called Sunrise because Jacob Sun. Even though Bella broke his heart, the sun will rise again :) 'nuff said! read my story, please :)

* * *

Sunrise

Chapter 1: New World

His wet nose tingled and honey brown fur became matted against the night mist. Jacob Black softened his pace as he circled back to a nearby lake he passed a couple miles back. The water sent icy chills down his dry throat as he re-hydrated himself. He could tell that he had been running for a while by the sudden creeping of the midnight fog. He didn't know where he was or when he was going to return home, but all of that was irrelevant now.

Jacob paced back and forth until he finally gave in to his tired legs and collapsed underneath a tree. Soft whimpers cowardly escaped his mouth as thoughts of _her_ entered his brain. His whimpers soon turned into low growls as his mind became flooded with images of a tall, lanky yet muscular boy with golden brown hair, swiftly picking up _his_ Bella and swinging her round and round. She was in a silky, vintage white dress and her hair was curled to perfection. Her bright and mesmerizing smile completed the look of a fairytale bride who had finally found her prince.

Jacob howled into the night and as he tossed back into his human form, he found his eyes were stained with tears and his heart felt like it was literally broken. _He_ was broken. He was the one to fix Bella when she had once felt broken, so who was going to help fix _him_?

* * *

A familiar cold, foul stench found its way into Jacob's nose. He must have been sleeping for a good couple of hours. The taunting rays from the sunrise were teasing his closed eyes as he rolled to his side in hopes of finding darkness, but instead crashed into a tree.

Jacob cursed to himself as he rubbed the newborn bruise forming on the top of his head. He wrinkled his nose as the same tainted smell corrupted his pine-fresh surroundings. A sudden spark of familiarity hit him like a thousand pound football player.

_Vampires._

"AAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!"

Jacob's human ears perked as if still in wolf form as he heard the screech of a young girl. No older than 17 with coconut smelling hair that was too closely clashed with the stench of a vampire.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU CRAZY SON OF A B—"

But Jacob was already on his feet racing through the dimly lit forest towards the girl screaming obscenities.

He was still in his human form just in case this was a sick trap to lure him in. His wolf smell would be suicide and even though he was 6'7, he was still only one wolf and there could be a whole swarm of _them_ waiting to attack.

Jacob slowly crept behind a bush and gently brushed it aside with his strong hands, careful to not make a noise.

The scene before him was enough to make him pounce, but he remained in position as he observed the petite girl, carelessly slung over the vampire's shoulder, being dragged around like a rag doll. The vampire was 2 times bigger than Jacob with dead, red eyes and bulging white muscles. Jacob has never seen a vampire that big before and for the first time, he suddenly felt anxious.

"You're_mad_!!" the girl shouted as she repeatedly drummed her tiny fists into his back.

The giant vampire threw his head back in mock laughter, showing off his two, barely visible, sharp teeth.

"_Stupid_ girl," the vampire jeered. "_You're_ the one who's mad if you think I would simply go along without having a bit of fun!"

The girl let out a frustrated cry as she began kicking and punching again. This made the vampire laugh harder.

"Drop her!" Jacob found himself erupting from behind the bushes and timidly awaiting a response. He hadn't planned his actions beyond this point.

The Vampire gracefully turned around to face his intruder and his mocking expression quickly turned into a scowl. The girl's frustrated eyes had quickly changed to panic as she looked back and forth from Jacob to the vampire.

"What is this?!" The vampire spat. "YOU SAID YOU WERE ALONE!"

"I _am_ alone!" The girl tried, but failed, to mimic his monstrous tone. She turned to Jacob with pleading gray eyes and mouthed, "_Get the hell out of here!"_

Jacob looked at her in utter confusion.

"But…but don't you need…rescuing?" He asked lamely. He watched the tiny girl in front of him try to squirm out of the vampire's careless grasp, failing miserably.

"I'm…fine! Just _go_," she panted but took a break to throw Jacob an irritated smile. "Have a nice day!"

Jacob could not understand. Gigantic, bloodthirsty vampire plus small incompetent, human girl did not equal 'fine'. Jacob frowned and quickly disappeared into the wilderness.

As the vampire turned around to pick up where he left off, the girl let out a sudden gasp as a scruffy brown wolf as big as a horse leapt into the picture.

"What the—" the vampire began but was quickly mauled to the ground by the abrupt attack of the wolf. The girl was freed as she hit the hard ground, soiling her light blue denim jeans and white tube top. She rushed to the safe haven behind the bush but the vampire immediately made a grab for her. Jacob instinctively snapped at his arm with all his might, ripping it straight out of its socket. The sound that came out of his mouth was deafening. Jacob chanced a glance at the girl, whose fear was now visible through her eyes. It was a mistake to take his eyes off the vampire, for now Jacob was flying through the forest and collided head first into a tree.

The now one-armed vampire was taking advantage of the weak wolf as he lifted him up and tossed him effortlessly across the forest. Jacob groaned as he hit a rock. He almost forgot why he was there and how he got there until he heard the same loud bellow escape from the girl.

"AUGH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She belched.

Jacob regained his strength and went charging after the foul creature that he was born to kill. He leapt from behind the bushes, aiming for the head but only managing to rip off an ear and a couple of perfect black hairs.

"You insolent_dog_!!" The vampire screeched. "I have had enough of you!!" and with that said he yet again ignored the girl on the ground and focused his attention on Jacob. He went straight to the nearest tree and easily ripped it out from its root, running straight towards Jacob, only narrowly missing him before trying again.

Jacob began pivoting around the Vampire, hoping to tire him out but instantly ruled out that plan.

_Think, Jacob, THINK!_

The tree trunk hit him with severe force and Jacob found himself, once again, confused on the ground. As he slowly flickered his eyes open, he saw the trunk of the tree nearing him again, but this time he dodged it just in time. The Vampire collided into the tree, dropping his weapon. Jacob took advantage of this as he picked up the sharpest rock he could find and stabbed it through the Vampires only arm, pinning him to the tree. He began scratching, biting, tearing every inch of the vampire he could find. The cries of pain escaping the vampire's mouth were extreme and hideous sounding, but Jacob didn't stop. The last twitch sufficed and Jacob backed away, looking at the bloody mess ahead of him. He knew that the next step was to set fire to the torn leftovers, but he found that he had little to no strength left inside of him.

Footsteps. A long pause later accompanied by a surprised gasp.

Jacob could only make out bits of the messy black hair scrunched into a loose ponytail, and the worried eyes, that were now blue, from the girl he had just saved. With one groan, Jacob collapsed and unable to hold his wolf form anymore, transformed back into a human.

"Oh…My…God…" the girl whispered as she raced to his side. She held his head in her lap and began lightly slapping the side of his face, which felt more like little pricks than actual slaps.

"Wake up, wake up," she began chanting

"F..f-fire" Jacob managed to breathe out and pointed to the remains of the vampire. The girl threw him a confused look.

"Fire?" She said. Jacob nodded once before shutting his eyes again. "Y-you want me to set fire to…to the tree?" No answer.

The girl gently placed Jacob's head on the cold ground, which helped nurse his aching body. She quickly found two twigs and began rubbing them together, making sparks fly onto the tree. Slowly, but gradually, the fire grew and a hazy purple smoke began forming.

* * *

Jacob's eyes fluttered opened to the sound of hummingbirds and a steady, running creek. He couldn't have passed out for more than 20 minutes and already he was feeling good as new. His arm was lightly hanging on a sling made out of, what he realized later, a section of his sweatpants. He chuckled to himself as he discarded the useless contraption obviously made together by the human.

_The girl._ He remembered.

He searched the forest with his eyes for any sign of the girl, but like he had expected, she had probably ran away in fright. It's not everyday you're kidnapped by a Vampire and then saved by a giant teenager turned giant wolf.

A dash of raven black hair passed behind a cluster of tall amber trees. He watched her carefully, inching closer and closer to the girl. What was she still doing here? Shouldn't she be half way home screaming about her estranged kidnapping?

He saw her jump into the water and waited for her to resurface. She never did. Jacob began to grow anxious. Was she drowning? Didn't she know how to swim?!

Panicking, Jacob quickly ran towards the creek and jumped in after her. The cold water felt tingly against his burning hot skin. He immediately saw the girl and instantly brought her back over the surface.

She choked. She coughed. And Jacob waited for her to regain her composure. She threw him an evil glare as she splashed water on his face.

"What was that for?!" She shouted.

"Hey! I_thought_ you were drowning!" Jacob replied, defensively. The girl softened her face expression and proceeded to exit the lake with Jacob following close behind.

"Just…taking a bath," She simply responded, while wringing her long, wet hair and flinging it so it hit Jacob in the face. She later noticed the missing homemade sling from his arm. "What the—your arm was broken not 2 hours ago and now it's…it's…not?"

She repeatedly searched Jacob's arm for signs of bruising, a fraction or even a bone sticking out, but there was nothing.

"Is this some kind of perk to being a super wolf-boy?" She teased. "Immune to injuries?"

Jacob didn't smile at her comment. His forehead crinkled as he tried to understand this strange girl who was talking to a werewolf as if it were completely normal.

"You…I'm…he—"Jacob began but couldn't find the right words to say. "He was a vampire!"

"Yes," she nodded.

"and I'm…I'm a—a werewolf,"

"Well, I assumed just as much. You know, the whole turning into a wolf thing kind of gave it away," she smirked.

"Why aren't you running away?"

"Because, frankly, my legs are very tired from the day I've just had, and it's not even noon yet!" she said as if it were obvious.

She noticed Jacob's stern face and decided to drop the sarcasm. She breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly.

"This world has many ways of pulling the chair out from underneath you. So you throw in a couple of vampires and, apparently werewolves, into the picture-- big deal. We're all a little messed up in the head to begin with anyway. Some of us are real jackasses, no different from that vampire, and _they_ don't need fangs to prove it. What difference is it going to make if there are few more creatures wrecking havoc in this world?"

"So you've known about us for a while then?" Jacob didn't know if he should be intrigued or skeptical of this strange girl.

She nodded.

"Enough about us to not be afraid when a vampire, ten times bigger and stronger than you, is about to snap you in half?" He finished.

The girl sighed and quickly turned her sad, gray eyes towards the distance, debating with herself whether or not to tell Jacob the truth or the lie. Her lips curved into a playful smile.

"I'm a big girl," She flexed her non-existent bicep muscle. "I can handle myself."

This coming from a girl no taller than 5'3, Jacob had to chuckle at her bravery. This made the girl smile wider but the sadness in her eyes were still visible.

"Hey, Super Wolf," The girl cried to him. "Why don't you walk me back to town and protect me from any other bloodsuckers."

Jacob nodded once and followed the small girl out of the forest. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing here. But somehow, he felt like he was at where he was supposed to be. That him being here was the next chapter to his life. The hike was long and silent, but not awkward. They both had steaming thoughts running through their heads.

"We're here."

A giant golden sign with bold letters stuck out from the glowing city lights.

WELCOME TO BOSTON!

* * *

reviews are greatly appreciated :)

* * *


	2. unexpected

**Sunrise**

** Chapter 2: Unexpected**

* * *

"Boston?" Jacob sat on the ground. He suddenly felt dizzy and needed the trees to stop spinning for just one second.

"You ok? You look a little green…" The girl commented.

"Fine…" Jacob's stomach gave out a loud gurgle and the girl flailed her arms around as if trying not to fall.

"An earthquake in Boston?! Impossible!" She laughed. Jacob allowed himself to smile a little. His heart was still throbbing against his ribcage.

"You're always so sarcastic," Jacob observed.

The girl lightly smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "You act like you know me."

"You're right…I don't even know your name."

"Maggie," She stuck out her hand.

"Jacob," He shook her small hand. "Ok, _Maggie_, so where are you from?"

"Far, far away," she answered matter-of-factly. Jake raised his eyebrow.

"How old are you?"

"In between young and old."

"What school do you go to?"

"I already know everything."

"How long have you been in Boston?"

"Too long."

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?"

"How about you answer some of mine? Like…where'd you come from? How come you ran away—"

"Wait, wait, wait! What makes you think I ran away?" Jacob interrupted.

"You didn't even know we were in Massachusetts," She scoffed. "So, you gonna tell me?"

Jacob was silent. He was having a never ending argument in his head with two very stubborn sub consciences.

_You should just tell her. Get it over with._  
**No! It's none of her business.**  
_Who cares?! So he accidentally ran away across the country because he got his heart broken—big freaking deal!!_  
**Yes…let's dig deeper into the bleeding wound…**

"Yoo Hoo!! Still in there?" Maggie waved her hand in front of Jacob's face. He adverted his attention back to her, but found his mouth was dry.

"I…" He began

"Don't tell me," Maggie quickly raised her hand to halt him. "I don't want to know."

"What?" Jacob was truly confused.

"You are obviously having a hard time dealing with something in your past," she noticed his bewildered expression. "I know everything, remember?"

Jacob felt like an open book with helpful pictures etched at the side of it. He was impressed by her ability to read him so well and tried to reciprocate. "So…uh…um…"

"So, I'm not one to pry into your business. You don't need to tell me anything"

"So what's the catch?"

"I don't ask about your past, you don't ask about mine," She said, simply.

"That's it?"

Maggie thought for a while. "I'll take you to the best fast food joint you've ever been to and I'll let you pay for it," She batted her long eyelashes and conjured up a smile that would make it impossible for anybody to reject.

Jacob laughed and was glad that he had the habit of leaving money in his pant pockets instead of carrying a wallet around.

"Sure, sure," he answered and followed her down the road. He was deeply affected by this strange girl. She was definitely hiding something from him, but he decided against meddling. He had enough problems of his own. He knew that he'd have to return to La Push and face the music sooner or later, but he found Maggie's presence very comforting—also he hadn't thought about Bella for the past couple of hours, which was a definite plus.

Maggie led them through the busy city streets to a crowded, rundown area. He noticed Maggie shiver once, then twice. Her porcelain skin was tainted with goose bumps. Jake removed his large jacket and handed it to her, which she took gratefully.

Streetlights softly lit up the lively city and pigeons noisily fluttered above them. Passerby's pushed and shoved their way through squished sidewalks and cabs were constantly coming and going. Boston was loud and terribly irritating, but Maggie was enamored with it all.

"Brother John's?" Jacob read the sign hanging above a tattered, old restaurant.

"Their burgers are to die for," Maggie's eyes sparkled at the run down building before them.

They were seated at the bar and their food came quickly. Jacob found the place to actually have a very vivacious appeal. He took it all in—the smell of cheap beer, cigarettes and greasy foods mixed together, the sound of balls colliding with one another at the pool tables, and constant cheerings from old men watching the football game. He loved it.

Jacob noticed a dark, cloaked man sitting by himself at the opposite end of the restaurant. His face was covered, but his eerie presence initiated suspicion.

"Hey, do you know that guy?" Jacob asked. Maggie followed his gaze and her cheerful demeanor was quickly replaced with shock. She swiftly recomposed herself and turned away.

"Nope," Her calm appearance almost demolished the suspicion Jake had. _Almost._ "But don't worry, I usually have this affect on people, like you see that guy over there? Been staring at me ever since we've entered! I mean come on…can he _be_ any more obvious?"

Jake got the feeling that she was trying to steer him away from any thoughts of the mysterious man. He sighed and turned around to see whom Maggie was talking about. His jaw literally dropped as Sam sent him a curt nod.

"Oh_crap_," Jacob said as banged his head on the table.

"What? Do you know him?" Maggie asked. Jacob nodded miserably as Sam made his way to the bar and greeted them.

"Hello, Jacob," he said with no emotion. Maggie eyed him suspiciously. Jacob gave no sign of acknowledgement.

"Do you mind if--" Sam began, but Maggie immediately got up, getting the point.

"Of course," She smiled and then faced Jacob, who took a sudden interest on the ant crawling on the table. "Uh…it was nice meeting you, Jake. Thanks for...well, you know."

Jake finally lifted his head and watched as Maggie exited. Immediately after she left, the cloaked man was on his feet and out the door. Jake was just about to go after her but Sam stopped him.

"You have to come home. Now." Sam said. Jacob wanted nothing more than to argue and disagree, but he knew that Sam was right. La Push was where he belonged—his commitment was with the pack and Billy. He couldn't just leave them. He realized that he had no energy left inside of him to fight so with a reluctant nod, Jacob followed Sam outside of the restaurant.

* * *

Maggie wrapped Jacob's jacket tightly around herself. It was at least another couple blocks before she'd reach her cousin's house and the air around her was illuminating danger.

The little yellow house finally came into view and Maggie let out a breath of relief. Almost too quickly, an icy touch reached her shoulders, causing her body to stiffen. She shut her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Ah…my little, Maggie…" the cloaked man grinned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! Reviews are appreciated :)**

**-Cam**


	3. Freedom

**Sunrise**

**Chapter 3: Freedom**

* * *

Maggie grunted and roughly shrugged the icy cold hand off her shoulder. She started for the yellow house again, but in one swift motion, Demetri blocked her path. 

"What do you want?" Maggie spat.

"Maggie, Maggie, _Maggie,"_Demetri chimed. "I asked you for one little, teeny, weeny favor. All I wanted was for you to bring Hugo to me so I can convince him to join the Volturi. It's been over twenty-four hours and I still find myself Hugo-less…"

"Look, it's not my fault, okay? It was that super wolfboy, Jacob, that got in my way!" Maggie crossed her arms, resembling a pouting child.

"_Wolf?_" Demetri's eyes flashed with rage. He forcefully pulled Maggie to him as she shuddered under his cold touch. He began sniffing her all over. Maggie winced, clearly uncomfortable. "Werewolf! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Maggie freed herself from Demetri's aggressive hold and stared daggers at him. "I. Don't. Know. One second Hugo is all for joining, the next second he's lying on the floor in pieces!"

Demetri's eyes became angry slits. Shutting his eyes, he inhaled deeply and ran his long, pale fingers through his smooth, black hair. Maggie eyed him warily and was expecting another round of yelling and curse words.

"Ok. This wasn't your fault. I am a very perceptive vampire. So instead of deducting 2 years of the debt you owe me, I'll just add 2 more. Sound fair?" Demetri's mood was lifted as the harsh punishment sunk into Maggie, eliminating any ounce of hope she had left within her. "Now who did you say this werewolf was?"

"Jacob."

"Well, next time, let us be certain that this _Mr. Jacob_, doesn't interfere with my scouting, as it will be held under your account. Do I make myself clear?" He said, calmly.

Maggie's fierce stature never changed. She sucked in her teeth and nodded reluctantly.

"That's a good dear. Now run along before sweet Auntie Helena begins to worry," Demetri said, as he disappeared into the shadows of night.

Maggie scoffed. '_As if Aunt Helena would give a rats ass about my whereabouts._' She thought.

She quickly raced to the house and prepared herself for whatever absurd punishment she would be receiving from Aunt Helena for a crime not worthy of the label.

The warmth of the house felt foreign to her frozen body. Uncle Jack was already passed out on his favorite green sofa chair, which he rarely left. Half empty beer in one hand, mouth unattractively hung open with a hint of drool threatening to leak, and cheeto crumbs decorating his already grimy shirt—Uncle Jack depicted the term "lazy son of a bitch" perfectly.

Maggie rolled her eyes and quietly headed up the stairs.

"Maggie? Is that you?"

Maggie's heart softened at the angelic voice of her 4-year old cousin, Olivia. (Nicknamed Olive)

"Hey, Olive! What are you still doing up?" Maggie whispered soothingly as she entered her cousin's tiny bedroom.

"The monster's are out to get me," Olive said matter of factly. Maggie's forehead creased.

"Monster? Honey, there aren't any monsters here. There are no such things as monsters," She reassured her baby cousin while stroking her white blonde hair.

"Yes, there is! Daddy said so!"

"Daddy? What did he—" Maggie froze. She noticed Olive flinch as she touched her arm and stared in horror at the tiny purple bruises freckling her fragile arms. "Olive, tell me now…did Daddy do this to you? Did Uncle Jack hurt you again??"

Tears formed in her innocent blue eyes, as she turned away and hid under the safety of her blanket. Fury filled whatever emotional space Maggie had left in her. She couldn't take it anymore. Angry tears were on the verge of spilling over. She stubbornly wiped them away and instantly felt the need to scream and curse and shout and then curse some more.

"Hey, Olive, baby, come out from there," She gently lifted Olive up so that they were eye level. "Do you trust me?"

Olive nodded softly.

"Good. We're getting out of here, okay?"

"Like a vacation?"

"Something like that…but we have to be very quiet, okay? It's…part of a game. Whoever is the quietest wins, do you understand?" Maggie was making this up as she went. She had no idea where she was going to go or what they were going to do, but one the thing she knew for sure was that they needed to get the hell out of there. She had enough money for airplane tickets and maybe a night at a cheap hotel. Maybe.

Maggie packed whatever she thought was necessary. She threw in some clothes, toiletries, food, coupons and Olive's favorite blanket into a large duffle bag. She called a cab and told it to wait for them around the corner. Opening the window, Maggie held her breath as she threw the bag down to the first floor. _Thud!_ She eased up when the loud snores of Uncle Jack drowned out her worries. Maggie quickly scribbled a letter to Aunt Helena and Uncle Jack saying that she took Olive and if they attempted to look for them, she'll call the cops and report them for their abuse.

She placed her finger over her lips and smiled when Olive mimicked her. Gently picking Olive up and gliding down the stairs with as little noise as possible, Maggie and Olive became free girls.

She hastily paid the cab driver and felt a twinge of guilt for not being able to leave a tip. All feelings of relief quickly melted from her body as Demetri stood outside the airport waiting for her.

"What the—Um, Olive, we're going to play a new game, okay? We're going to close our eyes really, really tight and not open them until I say so."

"Why?"

"Because, that's just the game. Can you do that for me? Good." Olive obediently closed her eyes and Maggie headed for the security of the tall, dark trees just next to the airport.

"Oh, I wish you wouldn't think so little of me, Maggie," Demetri said in his deep, captivating voice. Maggie froze and braced herself. Demetri twisted a stand of Maggie's stray hair and she instinctively slapped his hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Aunt Helena and Uncle Jack's place isn't safe anymore for us," Maggie explained with little expression. "But that shouldn't be a problem for you seeing as you always have a scary way of finding me anyway."

Demetri laughed. "That, I do. And where may I ask do you plan to reside in for the mean time?"

Maggie opened her mouth to reply but found no answer. Where was she going to go?

"Maggie…" Olive whined

Demetri took a threatening step toward her. "Same old Maggie, Naïve as ever—thinking she can rid the world of monsters." He was now towering over her small frame. "I'd hate to wake you up from your dream in which you play the super hero, so instead, I shall advise you turn around and run back to Uncle Jack and Aunt—"

There was a loud growl from behind the trees. Olive's hands shot up to her ears. "I don't like this game anymore!"

"Shhhh! It's going to be fine," Maggie wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure Olive more, or herself.

Maggie could feel the warmth from the giant wolf emitting from both her sides, and surely enough, two large wolves came protectively in front of her, causing Demetri to take a step back. His mocking smile never left his lips.

"I see you've made some new friends. No matter, I will surely be seeing you around. Do take care," And with that, Demetri was gone.

Maggie was still frozen. Her breathing was harsh and she shut her eyes tight to calm herself. When she opened them, two extremely well built, tan boys were standing before her. She suddenly felt dizzy.

"Whoa, Jacob, she doesn't look so well," Sam said.

"Maggie? Maggie? Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine…I think," Maggie responded, drearily. "I think I just need to sit down."

"Right," Jacob said and threw Sam her duffle bag while gently scooping Olive into his arms.

"Be careful with her! She doesn't like strangers!" Maggie warned, but was dumbfounded when Olive giggled willingly into Jacob's friendly hold.

Jacob and Sam guided her inside the airport and sat her down on the bench.

"So…was he a friend of yours?" Jacob asked, attempting, but failing, to be inconspicuous.

Maggie focused her gaze on the dirty floor and the cigarette butt stuck in between the crack. "No."

"C'mon, Jake…we've got to go," Sam urged. Jake looked hesitantly up at Sam.

"Just give me a moment will you?" Jacob asked and Sam walked a couple of paces down to give them privacy.

Jacob handed Olive back to Maggie, who instantly fell asleep on her shoulder.

"Thanks for saving me…again," Maggie mumbled.

"You're welcome," Jacob said.

'_Awkward silences should be illegal_.' Maggie thought.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Olive's old nanny's house in California," She replied lamely. She had hoped that a brilliant plan would have somehow magically formed in her head by now and felt foolish that it hadn't.

It was like Jacob could sense her dilemma. He pulled out a scrap of paper and hastily wrote something down on it.

"If you're ever in Washington," Jacob smiled boyishly at her. Maggie unfolded the paper and found an address messily scribbled on it.

"Will do," Maggie smiled as Sam made an impatient cough. Jacob gave her a curt nod and left with Sam at his side.

She sighed heavily and heaved the large duffle bag over her shoulder. Olive groaned in her sleep as Maggie shifted her onto one arm.

"Two tickets to California, please."

* * *

**I don't own anything related to the Twilight series**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
